Una cita inolvidable
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Asahi y Nishinoya deciden tener una cita, ¡pero las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que creen! [Spin-off de 'Paparazzis en Karasuno'. Fluffy shounen ai].
1. 1

**Una cita inolvidable  
><strong>_ArokuRaita_

**Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Vuelvo con un pequeño fic de dos capítulos sobre mi segunda OTP favorita, jeje. ¡Espero que les guste! Y siéntanse libres de comentar =)

¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

La tarde del viernes era agradable. No hacía ni frío ni calor y el tono rojizo del cielo y la luz ocultaba el color de las mejillas de Asahi. El joven no podía creer la suerte que tenía de que todo hubiese salido tan bien con Nishinoya. Aunque su amigo (y novio a escondidas) todavía se sentía algo incómodo con las demostraciones de afecto y se le escapaban los ojos cuando veía a una chica linda por la calle, estaba más que comprometido con la relación.

"Estaba seguro de que me iba a mandar al Polo Norte de una patada", pensó. Su inagotable energía y falta de tacto todavía le daban miedo, pero sentía que las cosas irían muy bien.

- Hey, Nishinoya... Parece que mañana será un día soleado, ¿te gustaría que saliéramos a alguna parte?- preguntó. El libero comenzó a saltar a su alrededor y exclamó:

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hagamos muchas cosas! ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque, al cine y a tomar helados? También podríamos jugar vóleibol (¡llevaré una pelota!) y almorzar hamburguesas, y...

- S-si alcanza el tiempo, podemos hacer todo eso...- respondió Asahi, con una graciosa expresión en su rostro. Ya estaba sudando frío, ¿habría sido una buena idea? Su primera cita fue tomar unos Gari Gari Kun en la tienda de la familia del entrenador Ukai. No era muy glamoroso ni romántico, mas parecía una buena forma de comenzar. Sin embargo, todo esto...

- ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos a las 9.30 horas, Asahi-san?

- ¿Tan temprano? Dejémoslo a las 10.30, mejor...

- ¡Pero así tendremos una hora menos para vernos!- pataleó el vigoroso chico.

- Necesito dormir mucho, si no, estaré todo el día con sueño- se disculpó el gigante. Con un bufido, Nishinoya aceptó.

- OK, ¡pero que sea a las 10 y media en punto!

Ya estaban llegando a la intersección donde sus caminos se separaban. Yuu levantó sus manos para despedirse de Asahi, y se sorprendió cuando éste se agachó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¿A-Asahi-san?

El as de Karasuno pareció despertar de un trance y, casi tartamudeando, explicó:

- No te preocupes, miré hacia todos lados y no venía nadie. ¡Nos vemos acá mañana!-

- No era por eso...- alcanzó a decir Nishinoya, mas su amigo ya había desaparecido.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>El cielo del sábado estaba claro, soleado y lleno de promesas alegres. Azumane llevaba unos minutos esperando a Nishinoya en la intersección ("Claro, 10 y media en punto", rió para sí) y se sentía feliz y ansioso al mismo tiempo. "Casi como una colegiala". El pensamiento le hizo poner cara larga justo cuando Yuu llegaba corriendo a su lado, con una mochila a su espalda.<p>

- ¡Perdona el atraso, Asahi-san! Me quedé dormido porque...- Al ver el rostro de su compañero, se entristeció:

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo...?

- ¡No! Para nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa cuando llegaste. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo- se disculpó el mayor con su nerviosismo habitual.

- ¡Me alegro! ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Asahi-san?

- Este... Podríamos ver qué están dando en el cine y, si hay que esperar, podemos tomar algo como un helado...

- ¡Excelente plan! ¡Vamos!

Caminaron juntos por las calles de la ciudad, conversando y riendo. La gente los miraba mucho, pues hacían una pareja muy dispareja: ¿qué hacía un hombre tan intimidante con un chiquillo hiperquinético? De todos modos, cuando desviaban la mirada, sonreían. Quizás pensaban que igual se veían bien juntos.

Cuando llegaron al cine, descubrieron que había una película de acción, una de terror y muchas comedias románticas. "No hay nada que me guste", pensó Asahi, decepcionado. Miró a su compañero, cuyos ojos brillaban frente al cartel de la película de acción. El as de Karasuno recordó algo que había dicho Tanaka una vez, cuando trataban de adivinar por qué Noya-san no atraía a las chicas. "Quizás es de ésos que solo ven películas de acción y gritan cada vez que ven explosiones", había dicho el pelado.

- Asahi-san, ¿podemos ver ésta? Empieza en diez minutos y tiene robots gigantes- pidió Yuu, mientras se movía con impaciencia. Su acompañante no pudo negarse y compraron las entradas. Algo le decía a Asahi que no era muy buena idea...

* * *

><p>Y tuvo razón. La película llevaba cerca de media hora, pero cada vez que pasaba algo impactante, se escuchaban los gritos de Nishinoya. "¡UWOOOOO!", "¡SUGOOOOI!" y muchas variantes más cruzaron la sala del cine de lado a lado. Azumane trataba de encogerse lo más posible, porque sentía que tapaba a una persona que estaba unas filas más atrás (aunque no le habían dicho nada), pero su amigo no se comportaba.<p>

- Nishinoya, por favor, baja la voz. La gente se enojará...- susurró el mayor.

- ¡Es que esto es genial! ¡GENIAL!- exclamó el pequeño.

Lo peor ocurrió durante el clímax de la película, cuando el robot bueno renació y destruyó a la mayor parte de engendros malos bajo una lluvia de fuego, sangre y otros elementos.

- ¡EXCELENTE, WOOHOO!-. De la emoción, Yuu dio un salto tremendo y pasó a golpear el respaldo del asiento del frente. Su ocupante -un hombre con el rostro contraído de furia- se volteó y encaró a Asahi.

- ¿Sabe? He soportado esto durante un buen rato, pero no aguanto más. ¡¿Puede hacer algo para calmar a su hijo de una buena vez?!

Nishinoya se sentó, medio aturdido. Azumane palideció, murmuró algo parecido a una disculpa, tomó en brazos a su amigo y arrancó de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo. A lo lejos, los espectadores pudieron oír la voz del muchacho que tanto los irritó: "Suéltame, Asahi-san, ¡pondré en su lugar a ese idiota!". Luego, suspiraron aliviados.

* * *

><p>- ¡Nishinoya, no debes comportarte así en un cine! ¿Nunca has ido a uno?- exclamó el joven de pelo largo cuando salieron del recinto. Estaba más alterado que de costumbre, pero el otro no parecía darse cuenta y aseguró que no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que viera al viejo insolente y le diera una lección. Asahi logró convencer a Nishinoya de ir a otro lugar sólo cuando mencionó los helados que se iban a perder.<p>

- En ese caso, te acompañaré a tomar helados y perdonaré a ese idiota bueno para nada. Pero lo hago por ti, ¿vale?- masculló el pequeño.

- Gracias, Noya-san. Aprecio mucho tu gesto-. Eso animó al explosivo muchacho, que pareció olvidar el mal rato.

Llegaron a una heladería pequeña, cuyos helados eran tan ricos que Yuu olvidó por un segundo los Gari Gari Kun de soda. Las cosas iban bien de nuevo para los dos y la atención era buena, pero la hora pasaba rápido y había más cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque un rato? Podríamos caminar, sentarnos en una banca, mirar el paisaje...

- ¡Pescar en el estanque!

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estanque hablas, Noya-san? ¿Y cómo vamos a pescar? No tenemos...

Antes de terminar su frase, Nishinoya estaba sacando de su mochila dos cañas pequeñas y hechas a mano. Asahi recordó lo que dijo Sugawara-san: "Da la impresión de que podría llevarte de pesca para una cita". O algo así. Esto se parecía bastante y su intuición volvió a avisarle que habría problemas.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor no... No pesquemos. Podríamos meternos en problemas y...

- Tranquilo, as, ¡conozco un lugar secreto y excelente! Muy poca gente sabe llegar a él. ¡Vamos!

Asustado, el alto muchacho siguió a su compañero, luego de pagar la cuenta. Llegaron a un bello y enorme parque en el centro de la ciudad y Nishinoya se abrió paso a través de un intrincado sendero oculto por los árboles y arbustos. "Esto no pinta bien y no sé por qué", pensó Asahi. Pero ya estaba allí. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	2. 2

**Una cita inolvidable**  
><em>ArokuRaita<em>

**Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Segundo capítulo y final. ¡Gracias por sus reviews y espero sus comentarios! Saludos

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Luego de algunas vueltas y pequeños arañazos por parte de algunos arbustos, los jóvenes llegaron a un pequeño estanque rodeado de vegetación muy alta. Por lo mismo, era invisible para la mayoría de transeúntes y visitantes.

- Tenías razón, Nishinoya. Parece que de verdad es desconocido para el público, pero los guardaparques deben saber que está acá... ¿Y si nos dicen algo?

El libero soltó una carcajada.

- Asahi-san, ¡siempre te preocupas por todo! Tú relájate, toma una caña y empieza a pescar. Aquí traje algunos gusanos de carnada-. Asahi puso cara de asco cuando Nishinoya sacó de su mochila un tarro con anélidos de tierra. - Ah, y si atrapas algo, devuélvelo al agua. Esto es estilo _catch and release_, ¿vale?

El joven no entendió mucho, mas decidió pasarlo bien aunque no pescara nada. Quería observar la técnica de su acompañante. Sin embargo, fijó su atención -sin querer- en los brazos de Yuu, cuyos moretones no opacaban su delicadeza; en su expresión concentrada y seria, que parecía fuera de lugar en un chico tan explosivo; deseó acariciar sus mejillas, jugar con su cabello, tenderlo sobre la hierba y besarlo...

- ¡Se nota que no entiendes nada de pesca!- dijo una voz chillona. Avergonzado, Asahi se volteó y encontró a un niño de unos ocho años sentado unos metros más allá. Había aparecido de la nada.

- Oh, tiene razón, ¡tiraste el hilo sin anzuelo ni carnada, jajaja!- rió Yuu.

- No me gustan las lombrices- masculló Asahi. Seguía molesto por la interrupción y por el hecho de que se rieran de su torpeza. ¿Qué culpa tenía si nunca había pescado?

Ninguno de los otros se dio cuenta. Nishinoya amarró un anzuelo al hilo, le puso un gusano y lo lanzó al agua, mientras el niño hablaba de los peces que había atrapado en el estanque. Noya-san le respondió y empezaron a conversar como si hubiesen sido amigos desde siempre. Azumane se sintió dejado de lado. ¡Sólo hablaban de pesca!

- ¡Oh, picó uno!- gritó Nishinoya. Obtuvo un pez pequeño, pero muy lindo. Con cuidado, le quitó el gancho y lo devolvió al agua. Luego fue el turno del niño, quien sacó -y devolvió- un pez más grande. Y Asahi... cero.

- Vaya, eres muy mal pescador. ¡Los adultos no saben nada!

- No soy un adulto, tengo dieci...

- Eres un adulto porque tienes barba y pelo largo. Ningún estudiante de secundaria tiene eso. ¡Viejo!

- ¡No!

Nishinoya se partió de risa. La discusión entre esos dos era demasiado divertida. Generalmente, le daba un poco de envidia que Asahi se viera mayor, pero otras veces daba pie a situaciones graciosas. Ese crío entrometido era osado.

- Hey, nii-san, ¡dile a tu papá que no sea tan cabeza dura!

"Oh oh", pensó Asahi. Por un lado, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Nishinoya, pero, por otro... No pudo evitarlo, fue demasiado para él.

- ¡Jajajajaja!

- ¡De qué te ríes, Asahi-san! ¡Y tú, mocoso! ¡Esto no quedará así!

De un salto, Nishinoya fue hacia el chico, quien cruzó sus brazos frente a él como defensa. El libero no calculó bien, perdió el equilibrio al aterrizar y cayó al agua, no sin antes agarrar un brazo del niño. El choque contra el agua sonó tan fuerte que espantó a las aves.

- ¡Buaaa! ¡Te acusaré con mi mamá! ¡Mamáaaaa!- chilló el niño.

- Cállate, enano, es sólo agua- exclamó Yuu, sacándose algas de la cabeza.

Asahi dejó de reír y se acercó para ayudarlos. No quería que la mamá del chiquillo armara un escándalo. Lo bueno es que el estanque era poco profundo, por lo que sería tarea fácil sacarlos de ahí. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia los dos pero ellos, movidos por un impulso, lo agarraron y lo atrajeron hacia el estanque.

- ¡ARGH! ¡PUAF! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- gritó Asahi cuando sacó la cabeza fuera del agua.

- ¡No sé, pensé que sería divertido!- respondieron Nishinoya y el niño al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, sorprendidos, y estallaron en carcajadas.

- Si alguien nos encuentra, estaremos en problemas- rabió el más alto. Llevaba agarrados del brazo a los dos chicos y avanzaba a duras penas entre el barro y la vegetación. De pronto, los tres callaron. Alguien se acercaba.

* * *

><p>- Mi hijo debe estar por aquí, siempre se mete entre estas plantas- decía una voz femenina.<p>

- No se preocupe, señora. Lo encontraremos- respondió un hombre.

"¡Rayos, estamos acabados!", pensó el as de Karasuno. Nishinoya se apresuró en guardar sus cañas y carnadas y avanzó hacia el sendero que conocía, pero los adultos se acercaban desde allá.

- Demonios, es el único camino que conozco- murmuró.

- Yo sé otro, ¡síganme!- contestó el niño. Rodeó el estanque por la orilla y se acercó a unas plantas que parecían más delgadas que las otras.

- Si avanzan derecho por acá, saldrán a un sector del parque donde pasa poca gente. ¡Váyanse ya!

- Oye, ¿y qué harás tú?- preguntó Nishinoya, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Les diré que me caí por tratar de atrapar mi caña. Mi mamá y los guardaparques saben que vengo para acá, pero a ustedes no los conocen y me aburre dar explicaciones, así que ¡adiós!

Dicho esto, los empujó a las plantas y ocultó el sendero.

* * *

><p>- Me caen bien los niños de hoy- comentó Nishinoya en voz baja, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.<p>

Asahi no respondió. Estaba más preocupado de avanzar sin hacer ruido. Al parecer, los adultos no los seguían: quizás pensaron que andaban perros o algo así. Suspiró.

Nishinoya miró de reojo a su amigo. La cita no iba bien, pues su rostro estaba muy serio. "¡Yo solo quería que se soltara un poco más! Quizás tirarlo al estanque no fue una buena idea..."

- Noya-san, creo que sería bueno ir a casa- dijo Asahi, repentinamente. A Yuu se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- De verdad lo siento, Asahi-san. No quería hacerte enojar cuando te tiré al agua, pensé que podíamos nadar un rato, pero... Ah, ya ni recuerdo por qué lo hice. ¿Quieres terminar la cita? ¿Estás muy enojado conmigo?

El gigantón lo miró casi con ternura.

- Me enojé porque tu actitud fue irresponsable, pero ya se me quitó. Y no lo decía para terminar la cita, sino para cambiarnos de ropa: estamos empapados y podríamos enfermarnos. Además, la gente nos mirará raro. Es incómodo.

- Está bien. Entonces, llegamos a la intersección y cada uno va a...

- No, prefiero que vengas conmigo. Mi casa está más cerca. Además, no creo que tengas ropa de mi talla en tu ropero, tendría que andar en toalla...

Nishinoya tragó saliva. La idea de estar en la casa de su amigo y novio-en-secreto era atractiva, pero también le hacía sentirse nervioso. Hasta ahora, sólo se habían besado un poco. Sabía que Asahi-san jamás usaría su altura y fuerza para obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera, entonces... ¿Qué era?

Sin darse cuenta, siguió caminando, hasta que Azumane dijo: "Ya llegamos".

* * *

><p>El alto muchacho abrió la puerta y saludó, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Leyó una nota sobre la mesita de entrada y avisó a Nishinoya que su familia llegaría en la noche.<p>

- Si quieres, podemos ver una película o jugar algún videojuego mientras la ropa está en la lavadora y secadora. Déjame buscarte un pantalón y polera... También debemos bañarnos.

El libero asintió mientras observaba la casa. Se parecía a la suya, aunque era un poco más austera. Siguió a su amigo hasta su habitación y se sorprendió al notar que su corazón galopaba desbocado cuando entró en ella.

La cama era de una plaza y media, pero se veía pequeña para un joven tan alto y robusto como Asahi. Tenía pocos muebles, algunos libros, un par de posters pegados a la pared, una televisión, un minicomponente y varios CDs de música. Iba a preguntar qué tipo de bandas escuchaba, cuando vio que el dueño de casa extendía hacia él una toalla grande, una pequeña, una polera y un short.

- Noya-san, no creo que estas mudas te queden bien, pero peor es nada.

- Yo... Gracias, Asahi-san. ¡Tardaré poco!-. De un salto, se metió al baño.

"Debería haberle dicho que entráramos juntos. ¿Lo habría tomado mal?", se preguntó el libero mientras se lavaba el cabello y el cuerpo. Al terminar, se puso la ropa que le había prestado Asahi. ¡Era gigante! Tendría que pedir un cinturón o cordel para amarrarse el short o debería sujetarlo con su mano toda la tarde, lo que no era muy cómodo.

Cuando salió, llamó a Asahi.

* * *

><p>Azumane había fantaseado con la idea de que ocurriera algo con su novio-en-secreto. Estaban los dos solos, su familia llegaría bien entrada la noche, tenían que lavar y secar la ropa sucia y, mientras esperaban, podían ver tele, escuchar música, hacer otras cosas... Cuando Noya-san le avisó que el baño estaba listo, tembló de emoción. "Espero no parecer un pervertido", rogó en silencio. Se asomó por la puerta y el corazón se le detuvo.<p>

Frente a él había un niño. ¡Un niño que no llegaba al metro y medio! Además, la ropa le quedaba enorme y sostenía los pantalones con una mano, por lo que parecía estar disfrazado como su papá o su hermano mayor. Cualquier pensamiento indecoroso o deseo se le esfumó en un instante. "Sé que sólo tiene un año menos que yo, pero... ¡Me siento muy culpable!".

El libero no se dio cuenta, pero quedó sorprendido cuando el as pasó por su lado, mudo y pálido como un fantasma.

"¿Habré hecho algo mal?", pensó, extrañado, mientras entraba a la habitación de Asahi. Esperó a que el dueño de casa saliera del baño, con algo de nerviosismo. Para tranquilizarse, empezó a revisar los discos y libros de su compañero. Luego de un largo rato, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresaltó. Asahi estaba en el marco, tenía las mejillas rojas, el pelo suelto y húmedo y la mirada soñolienta. A diferencia del libero, la ropa le quedaba perfectamente. Nishinoya lo envidió un poco, pues parecía un verdadero hombre.

- Ese baño me relajó demasiado, creo que me dormí en la tina...

- ¡Asahi-san, eso no es bueno! Recuéstate en la cama- ordenó el libero. Azumane no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces: cayó cuan largo era sobre ella y hundió la cara en la almohada. Yuu se sentó en el suelo y acercó su rostro al cabello de su amigo. Olía a champú. De repente, Asahi giró su cabeza, por lo que sus facciones quedaron a pocos centímetros de las de Noya-san.

El tímido joven estaba demasiado fatigado como para alejarse, y la sorpresa hizo que Nishinoya se mantuviera en el mismo lugar. No les quedó otra opción que mirarse a los ojos y perderse en ellos, hasta que el más pequeño se inclinó y rozó los labios de Azumane con los suyos. Fue un acto reflejo, pero se sintió bien. Aunque ya se habían besado antes, esta vez era distinto. No existía una urgencia por tocarse o 'subir de nivel', al contrario: mientras más lento fuera todo, mejor. "No había motivos para ponerme nervioso", pensó el invitado.

La luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana, iluminando buena parte de la habitación. Asahi se movió un poco, dejando espacio para que Yuu se recostara a su lado. Éste se estiró como un gato, subió de un salto a la cama y se acurrucó junto a su robusto amado, hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Asahi se incorporó, apoyándose en su codo, y deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre el rostro de Nishinoya, delineando sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su mandíbula. Hundió su mano en el cabello húmedo y aplastado del libero y se agachó para besarlo en la boca.

- Al final, no almorzamos hamburguesas ni jugamos vóleibol- murmuró Asahi, luego de separarse de Yuu. Éste emitió un breve sonido de queja y se alzó para continuar con el beso.

- No importa. Creo que esta ha sido la mejor manera de terminar el día- susurró el libero.

- Hey, aún no termina. Recién son las... - El alto moreno se estiró para mirar su reloj- Cinco y cuarto. Mi familia llegará después de las diez... ¡Ah, tenemos que secarnos el pelo, para no resfriarnos! Y la ropa ya debe estar lis...

Una mano fina y pequeña se posó sobre sus labios. Nishinoya le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo. "Puede esperar", decía esa sonrisa. Como respuesta, Azumane lo abrazó fuerte. Era verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN!<strong>


End file.
